


Lolita

by Akawaii



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Swap, Angst, Blackmail, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, High School, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Violence, hmmm first work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akawaii/pseuds/Akawaii
Summary: Youngjae never expected to be pictured on Im Jaebum's phone. And never would he have expected Jaebum to take a picture of the former getting fucked by their fifteen-year older teacher, Jeon Jungkook





	Lolita

_I looked at him. Those deep black eyes, void of emotion. Upon catching my gaze, he immediately looked to his left.  On his lap, I could see the phone which held my deepest, darkest secrets. Secrets I **couldn’t** let leak out to the public._

_“Im Jaebum-ssi…” I started, my voice trailing as the former looked up at me_

_I struggled to find the words to say as I could feel his menacing gaze pierce my body once more._

_“Please… **hand over** the phone.” I said, with a newly found urgency._

_Jaebum simply tilted his head and the left corner of his lip curled into a smirk._

_“Why, you’re afraid for everyone to find out about your **little secret**?” He teased the once emotionless eyes now full of evil._

_I lunged forward, trying to quickly grab the phone before who knows what could happen if Jaebum kept it in his possession. In a quick motion, Jaebum took a step back, ultimately causing me to fall down onto my knees. I felt the cold floor push against my palms and a slight sting ringing up through my body._

_“Look up.” Jaebum said, with a slight hint of anger._

_I didn’t. I did not want to know what would meet my eyes the moment I looked up. I did not want to see myself… on that phone._

_“Look up, you **slut**.” Jaebum clenched his teeth, emphasizing the venomous word which was      spat out from his otherwise perfect mouth._

_Slowly, I tilted my head up, towards the bright blue light of the phone screen. Displayed on it was me…naked and exposed. I was naked, exposed, and **being impaled by my fifteen-year older teacher's cock**._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay, this is my first fic on this platform. YEEET. Okay um, sorry for the extremely short chapter but I just came up with this idea of Jaebum blackmailing Youngjae by forcing him to be his boyfriend and blah blah blah. Just so you know, I'm planning on having extremely dark shit in this fic, but hopefully I will be able to satisfy and commit to making fics and shit. Also, I am extremely sorry for grammatical mistakes. Enjoy!
> 
> <3 Akawaii


End file.
